Shotgun Wedding
by voicelord
Summary: Usually in these situations, it was the father of the bride holding the groom at gunpoint at the wedding of his pregnant daughter. And yet, for Hyuuga Neji, there was no murderous father-in-law, no unplanned babies; just a mission. Neji x Sakura
1. Chapter 1

**Story**: Shotgun Wedding  
**Summary**: "Usually in these situations, it was the father of the bride holding the groom at gunpoint at the wedding of his pregnant daughter. And yet, for Hyuuga Neji, there was no murderous father-in-law, no unplanned babies; just a mission." No longer a Haruno but instead, a Hyuuga through that of marriage; Sakura, the pink-haired kunoichi is having to find herself depend upon none other than the stoic ANBU captain, Hyuuga Neji. He is her only protection, her ultimate sanctuary from an untouchable enemy - Uchiha Sasuke.  
**Pairing**: Hyuuga Neji & Haruno Sakura

**Chapter 1: The Honeymoon Period**

Silver orbs flashed open in startling agility.

There was no hint of fatigue nor that of grogginess as they singularly focused upon the appeasing object situated in close proximity.

The silent male vaguely remembers some distant relative – perhaps an old aunt – whispering that his deceased father similarly had the uncanny ability to switch back from deep sedation to instant consciousness.

And true to his lineage, the equally sharp heir operated in a similar manner; quick to his feet, subtle yet painfully…_direct_; even in his awakening moments.

Clear stoic eyes roamed over the relaxed figure draped carelessly across the spacious area. Ignoring the sudden dryness of his throat, the Byakugan user tried to curb the need to caress the visible expense of white, milky skin and instead, opted for the detailed observation.

It had become a ritual of some sort.

…A very pleasantly addictive one at that.

Mumbling incoherently, the placid woman shifted closer perhaps an unconscious effort to seek warmth from the awakened other.

Increasingly, keeping his hands to himself was becoming an almost impossible mission, for obvious reasons; even for an over-achieving ANBU captain such as himself.

In all truth, frustration didn't even begin to cover the entire ordeal.

And what was even worse was the fact that the oblivious female had **no** idea whatsoever of her irresistible charm and appeared to be feverishly holding onto the belief that he was – and will continue to be – an outmost gentleman in breeding and nature.

Silently reaching over to smooth out bright, silky locks; the raven-haired male sighed inwardly at the irony of it all.

On a basic level, the dozing kunoichi wasn't far off the mark.

As expected from a Hyuuga, the skilled ninja treated the opposite gender with respect; never leading them on, never dishonouring them, and upholding their virtue.

Despite the fact that all this somehow ended up becoming interpreted as absolute 'disinterest' – which intensified the label as that of the most 'uncaring, cold, stoic' being in all of Konoha – it had never bothered the said male in any arena of his existence; whether it be his social life or his career.

Such stereotypical notions were not half bad.

It was, after all, decisively better than most.

Besides, it had always helped to fend off half-crazed fan girls from smothering him to death.

Thick lashes fluttered briefly against defined cheeks as the top of her head brushed lightly against the junction of his neck. Slightly parted lips released a puff of warm air; teasing the patch of skin in a seemingly innocent manner.

"Little tease…" Suppressing a shudder, silver orbs briefly closed shut at the sheer injustice of it all. "If I had been even a _fraction_ unprincipled…"

Neji didn't know whether to be grateful or absolutely miserable at the prospect of it all. It was obvious that people trusted him. But they seemed to be doing so by turning a blind eye to the alternative possibilities. Hence, they were either over-exaggerating his honour or had simply miscalculated the level of his male ego.

To be expected to share the same bed for the entire time…

Nevertheless, the fact remained that he was entrusted with the only female member of the notorious Team 7 as well as the cherished apprentice of the prestigious Hokage-sama.

Hence, if there were any slip-ups; not only would he be disowned, tortured, maimed and disposed of; he would most certainly end up as one of the top five S-criminals of the century.

Forcefully ignoring the sudden dread at the mere thought of it all, the slightly anxious Hyuuga carefully drew the petite figure into a semi-embrace for her comfort as well as his nerves.

This seemingly innocent looking package should most definitely come with warning signs flashing in every direction.

Whimpering at the increasing invasion of daylight, the enticing female inched closer yet. Taking pity in her predicament, the sympathetic ninja gently stroked the length of her back. It never ceased to amuse Neji every time he stumbled across the peculiar creature curled up in random parts of the household – whether it be amidst the endless sea of feathered pillows, the antique armchairs or the strategically laid out woolen blankets – purring like an over-grown cat the deeper she snuggled.

Deceivingly soft looking hands with fingernails painted in forestry green twitched instinctively against his firm chest.

With a soft mewl, the mesmerizing shade of emerald reluctantly fluttered open as she stretched leisurely against Neji's warm body.

Reluctantly releasing his hold as a much disoriented Sakura turned to decipher the time, the ANBU captain knowingly smirked as the sensual creature groaned in apprehension.

"Sleep, it's still early." Tucking pink strands behind her ear, Neji firmly drew her into his embrace yet again; trying to coax her back into sleep.

"…What did I say about me over-sleeping and you doing nothing about it?" Grumbling at his usual display of stubbornness, the pretty medic-nin allowed her relaxed body and limbs to be rearranged to the liking of the indifferent male.

"Simply that I would work on it," with his usual display of aloofness, the stoic male replied as if it was the most logical answer to give. It was a game he readily engaged in, never giving away anything but purposely scattering enough to capture the entire attention of involved others.

It was safe to say it drove Haruno Sakura up the wall.

With an eyebrow elegantly arched in an expected manner, the impatient medic awaited what would be his casual reply of an unrepentant nature.

"I'm still working on it."_ The things she had to put up with_…

"You are absolutely impossible." Contrary to the un-lady-like-snort, the pink-haired kunoichi remained still in his tight embrace.

Instead, she silently vowed to make the rest of the afternoon as difficult as possible for him.

It was the least she could do.

And it was with such dark intentions that emerald orbs peeked through long, thick lashes; only to widen at the smoldering gaze – her only warning being that of intense silver. Considering how sharp and in-tune the devilishly handsome male was with his surroundings, she should have known Neji had already detected the menacing look.

"...I don't see what's wrong with making sure my _wife_ gets the required rest she needs." Deep, silky voice taunted in feigned displeasure.

With predatory ease, the proud ninja towered over the petite female; his lean yet firm muscular structure effortlessly rolling both occupants over until he straddled the dazed other in a suggestive manner.

It was no secret that Hyuuga Neji hated being contradicted without being presented with sufficient evidence, but he especially detested his advice not being heeded; whether it be enemy-nin or family. With a full smirk that was much too confident for Sakura's liking, the Byakugan user was all too happy to assist in proving his point; even if it meant encaging the powerful kunoichi.

Satisfied at the flustered complexion, Neji leaned dangerously close in painstaking slowness as he breathed out the next sentence.

"And being the compassionate, understanding _husband_, I'm taking initiative." Instantly, Sakura's blush turned ten-folds darker.

Tilting his head slightly in discrete, yet genuine curiosity, the unreadable male marveled at the expressive individual spread out beneath him.

Indeed, how peculiar this contradictory creature was.

Undeniably, one of the strongest kunoichi capable of utter destruction with her perfect chakra control and distinctly intelligent with an equally sharp tongue who could easily fight off stuck-up councils even without the assistance of caffeine. Her quick-witted mind was strongly followed up by a glorious temper; never backing down from a challenge. She was an individual who would fight viciously for what she believes in. But all in all, the complex woman was kind, compassionate, and of a forgiving nature. She never held a grudge and was always the first to assist those in need.

How she fascinated him with her paradoxical ways.

And like many times during this entire facade, heated silver orbs gazed intently at stunning emerald and inviting lips; a familiar surge of desire threatening to consume his already weakened barrier of control and discipline. It was obvious his trapped prey was equally aware, for she hesitantly stared back in nervous anticipation.

Before he could transform such fear into a more _delicious_ sensation, his emotions were both interrupted and withheld.

The soft relaying of 'Neji-sama, Sakura-sama' by the faithful chambermaid enquired through the paper doors with regards to the agenda for the day. The rest of the clan members would already be having breakfast, considering how late in the morning it was.

In an instant, a careful yet calculative gaze muted clear stoic eyes and Sakura could almost make out the swift turns and twists of the metal gears in his sharp mind.

It only took a few seconds before the servant was firmly sent away and Neji reluctantly loosened his hold.

Forcefully suppressing a sudden wave of disappointment, the medic gently nudged the male aside.

Sighing as his singular fixation had inevitably returned back to her profile, Sakura tried yet again to redeem herself as she gently rose to freshen herself.

"I only pulled a double, Neji. It's not like I have never stayed at the hospital for the entire evening." Neji, on the other hand, tried not to stare when the bed cover slid sensuously down the petite, yet shapely figure in one single stroke. The silk nightgown did nothing to hide the stunning body of the seemingly unaware other.

"I do not question your ability nor your judgment." Catching himself just in time as she turned to meet him completely, never giving away the momentary lapse, the powerful ninja continued. "But when one – as competent as yourself – leads **five** _extensive_ operations in a single evening, it becomes nothing to do with your skills as a medic but rather, your health."

Seemingly satisfied at widened emerald orbs, the handsome captain leisurely leaned back in all that of masculine ease.

"How did _you_-"

"I have my sources." Neji simply affirmed. "Now, are you going to behave?"

With a slight frown and an even bigger pout, Sakura mumbled in indignation. "…You've been conspiring with Naruto again," trust him to bring in her over-protective teammate/self-proclaimed older brother.

"Actually it was Naruto **and** Sai. Don't make me tell on you." Correction; her over-protective, self-proclaimed older brother and a sadistic emotionally-stunted teammate.

"As much as it hurts to admit, that is actually pretty threatening stuff."

Heaving himself off the clustered bed, a victorious Neji stood calmly before a slightly annoyed Sakura.

"Good to hear." Presenting her with a rare smile that never failed to catch her breath, the young Hyuuga proposed their next sequence of the day.

"Now…how does brunch sound?"

* * *

"Sakura-chan!"

Even in the crowded streets of Konoha, the loudness did nothing to dampen the energetic voice of a hyperactive blonde.

"Has Neji been treating you right?" Bouncing towards his only female teammate, Naruto went straight for the kill as he glared at the unresponsive male to her right. "Cause if he touches you funny in anyway-"

"I've never touched her 'funny' as you have so eloquently put." Responding drily at the forever tiresome idiot of the century, the stoic male relentlessly put a stop to the endless accusations. This, however, did not mean that he had to refrain from his usual entertainment of pissing off the self-proclaimed future Hokage.

"...But it is part of my job description to make sure I _pleasure_ her to the best of my abilities."

Never backing away from the opportunity to rile up the explosive blonde, Neji pulled Sakura in a possessive embrace as he taunted with expertise.

"And I aim to please."

"Y-You fucking asshole!" Howling profanities and swearing revenge, Naruto responded in a predictable tirade that never failed to amuse the young Hyuuga. "You're only 'married' to Sakura-chan because somehow the asshole can't get through in that messed up clan of yours."

Sighing at another display of male stupidity, a very much hungry; thus, an increasingly agitated, female intercepted in the hopes of abiding to the wishes of her growling stomach.

"Children, children; must _you_-" It was instant. It was like a brutal wave of nausea that overwhelmed her entire nervous system in the procedure of divide and conquer.

It was as if individual cells in her body were being over-turned. It had never been _this_ intense but here it was.

A piercing scream erupted amidst the busy market place, the pink-haired kunoichi doubling over in absolute pain.

Even as the darkness consumed her entire being, Sakura remembered looking into intense silver as a frantic Neji held onto an increasingly unresponsive body.

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

_It was always the same place._

_Every time the darkness consumed her, Sakura would find herself lying on top of the forbidden bench at the outskirts of Konoha; the final location of abandonment those fateful years ago._

_It was the place where he had whispered a quiet 'thank you' and left them – left her._

_How those words of gratitude haunted her to this very day._

"…_Sasuke." Looking into expressionless raven orbs, the emerald-eyed kunoichi arose to her feet; never accepting his hand for assistance. Sakura noted the elaborate silk kimono that adorned her figure. It seemed he was now able to construct an independent universe of his fitting._

_This was purely his own, his all – his world._

_And as usual, she had been fortunate enough to get caught in between._

_Disturbed at the uncontrollable escalation of his power, the ANBU medic conveyed her discomfort in her usual method of annoyance and anger._

"_You just had to do this when I was about to eat." With narrowed eyes, the fiery woman folded her arms together – huffing at the culprit for his horrendous timing. And even before she could complete the entire sentence, a miniature model of Team 7's favourite ramen stand instantly appeared behind the unmoving male._

_Sighing at his usual display of stubbornness and the innate ability to ruffle her feathers, Sakura sighed dejectedly. "…At least you're getting good at this." _

_Refraining from rubbing her already throbbing temples, the famished kunoichi reluctantly approached the wooden table filled with familiar bowls of steaming ramen._

_Seeing no sense in letting a good meal go to waste, the nonchalant medic swept her cherry locks aside as she seated herself uninvited. Muttering out a quiet 'itadakimasu' under her breath, Sakura was quite prepared to gulp down the entire content in one slurp until __**he**__ interrupted once __**again**__._

"…_I want you to join Sound." Trust him to foolishly get in between a woman and her food._

_Raven orbs – capable of transforming into crimson blood – stared, stared, and __**stared**__._

"_And I wish you'd get a hobby." Not at all surprised by his unchanged ways of mishandling delicate situations such as these, the fuming kunoichi practically spat out in disdain. "For heaven's sake, the answer is no!"_

"_I will provide you with all that you desire." Trust him to insult her even further by bribing with worldly goods._

"_I just told you what I want – **g**__**et. a. hobby. Sasuke.**__"_

_Forcefully slapping down the wooden chopsticks onto the wooden table, her initial hunger all forgotten, Sakura relentlessly continued._

"_Better yet, come back home. Come back to Konoha."_

_Emerald eyes never looked away as they pleaded; pleaded with the young Sasuke who remained locked away in the depth of his twisted mind._

_And for the briefest moment, Sakura was given a glimpse of the old Sasuke - the young aspiring ninja who had dreamed of becoming great, the insecure little boy who had feverishly tried to earn the recognition and praise from his household, the easily riled up kid who had constantly competed with Naruto; her childhood infatuation, her first crush..._

"…_Not until I kill aniki." But the look was gone even before she could grasp onto it._

_Foolish...her foolish former teammate and the foolish young man who was beyond saving._

"_Then send me back, you unbelievable imbecile." Smartly turning on her heels to get as far away from the hopeless bastard as she possibly could; the furious kunoichi stalked away from her current source of agitation._

_Perhaps it had been unwise to turn her back on the unpredictable male for powerful arms encircled the petite medic in a blink of an eye__ – his iron grip relentless in their objective._

_Hissing and struggling to gain footing in this absurd situation, Sakura was more than ready to sock a good punch to his nose that would send him to next week._

_But when his lips made contact with the side of her cheek, it was like a bucket of ice water being dumped on her entirely. When his tongue lightly tasted the texture, __Sakura felt absolute terror and panic._

_His breath slid down the length of her neck, only to nibble on the junction of her throat._

_Frozen solid in his suffocating embrace, she could do nothing else but remain motionless; just as any prey would. And there was nothing contrary to the fact that she was his prey - the little sacrificial lamb. _

"…_The Hyuuga clan can't protect you forever." It was like a deadly blade being pushed deeper into her unprotected neck. _"_You're precious __**husband**__ won't be able to hold you back from me. He'll slip up and when he does, it'll be too late." __Snarling the emphasised notation, the Uchiha forcefully bit down upon the soft skin of her shoulder blade._

_A nightmare...a living nightmare..._

"_You're mine."_

_Making sure to never flinch at the unwelcoming sensation, the kunoichi wired her jaw shut. She was not going to cry out for help. She would **not** cry out for..._

"_Never forget that, Sakura."_

_Neji..._

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

The soothing kisses, the warm caresses, the whispers of comfort...

It was only when warm, calloused hands brushed feverishly against wet skin, did Sakura realize she had been sobbing uncontrollably.

"You're safe." It was all she dreamed for.

Sakura dizzily noted the front entrance of the Hyuuga household dancing in her field of vision. He had sprinted all the way back...

The frantic shuffling around them, the servants running back and forth, the household members rushing towards them, their worried shouts remaining unheeded. It wasn't important. Not anymore.

"I'm here now, you're safe." Neji repeated yet again. Sakura wasn't too sure if it was meant for her or for him. But any rate, it didn't matter.

"N-No! No, I'm **not** and you know it. I..._you_...y-you could be in danger too because of me! What if...what do I-"

Almost hysterical with utter panic, the disoriented female knew she wasn't making much sense. She wasn't making any sense.

"Yes, you are. And no, I'm not. I'm fine."

"...Why are you still...this is just a mission. It's just a _stupid_ mission." Help me. _Save me_.

"You're more than just some random mission, Sakura." Answering her unvoiced beckoning calls, he cradled the shattered woman in his arms.

Gently carrying her to their bedroom with a chaste kiss on her forehead, the ANBU captain commenced with no hint of hesitation.

"This is my top priority." Believe in me. _Trust me_.

"Sleep...I'll watch over you."

And as Sakura welcomed the blankness, the strong rhythm of his heart beat soothed her soul like a healing balm.

"...You are my only priority."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Battle of the In-laws**

"This is uncalled for, Tsunade." The deadpanned voice accused.

Not even bothering to have himself announced, the stoic head of the Hyuuga clan angrily ripped open the door.

Pushing aside an unfortunate ANBU who had been dispatched outside as the allocated guard for the day, Hyuuga Hiashi positioned himself directly across the equally displeased Hokage; only the cluttered wooden desk acting as a flimsy barrier.

Tsunade's head shot up sharply, a full out glare commencing soon after determining the identity of the intruder.

Displeased that his exceptional skills as one of the elites had been discarded, the hesitant individual, concealed behind the mask of a rat, hovered near the doorway – uncertain as to whether he should throw himself as a human shield between the two amiable forces or simply make himself scarce.

Luckily, the Hokage opted for the latter with an impatient wave of a hand.

"You will complicate matters by bringing in outsiders." Hiashi continued with the given privacy; quick silver swirling in suppressed anger.

In retaliation, the curvaceous female brought her hands together in a calculating manner – never forgetting to crack her knuckles for emphasis. If they were going to have this conversation _now_, then she was going to do this _right_. And if it was going to involve a 'physical' persuasion such as that of a bloody nose and those infuriatingly straight teeth being knocked out, than so be it.

"You dare to question the words of the Hokage?"

Straightening her back in overwhelming precision, that never failed to scatter council elders in a frenzy of panic, her powerful assertions boomed across the confined area; her chakra enhanced features twisting in darkened fury.

"My apprentice was attacked_ again_. She was attacked on her way to lunch and you **dare** to wave your _fucked _up flag of some clan _shit _in front of my face?" With a deep scowl the Hokage growled in suppressed anger, blind fury evidently loosening her control to that of the maximum threshold. "You will know your place, Hyuuga Hiashi." But as soon as those dark words escaped her lips, a tinge of regret momentarily arrested the powerful female. Yet never the one to apologise up-front, Tsunade angrily tore away from her seat in a bid to compose herself. Duplicate blonde tails whipping against the momentum of the sudden leverage.

Scanning across the over arching view of the village from her window – currently dormant considering the early hours of the morning – brown orbs darkened in contemplation.

A deep frown inched its way into hardened lines, a fixated addition these past few weeks…

Ever since the Hokage learned of the disturbing mind-evasion being carried out on her precious apprentice and surrogate daughter by the former Konoha ninja and offspring of the prestigious Uchiha clan, she had not been a happy woman.

If the busty blonde had her way, she would have gladly **scratched **those good-for-nothing sharingan eye-balls and shoved it down his throat. _Goddamn clans and their fucking issues_…

"Sakura is _my _family too, Tsunade." The gruff voice rang from behind. Unfortunately, it was a tone that Tsunade had no desire to listen to this very moment. "Sakura is now a Hyuuga and you should know by now that we protect our own with great care. With her acceptance of the clan's name, we have dutifully taken upon the responsibility of protecting her as part of our own."

"…Can't say the same thing about your _precious _younger brother though." The Hokage bitterly spat out, presenting a side-long glance to her antagonist; all the while, an aggressive snarl dancing across her features.

Instantly, aged silver orbs hardened at the personalised accusation.

"I shall pretend I did not hear that, _Hokage-sama_." With visibly tense shoulders as well as an equally rigid tightening around his jaw line, the Hyuuga clan lord forcefully let out a deep breath; a quick hiss escaping clenched teeth.

"This is completely different and you know it."

And yet, the slight wavering of his deep-panned voice told a different story.

It spoke of untold tales, hidden secrets and the concealed truth of the past that continued to haunt and bring fear to the household. _Forgive me, my brother_. "Hyuuga Sakura is the wife of my nephew, Hyuuga Neji – respected ANBU captain, potential heir and future leader of our clan. I can assure you her safety is our top priority_." I can only hope that this will allow you to rest in peace._

The plea of a desperate soul…

It was blatantly obvious that the infamous Hyuuga Hiashi – the first born son of the prestigious household and the long time ruler of the said clan – had been fighting a loosing battle for many, many years. He was so very _tired_.

After years and years of denial, constantly reassuring himself that what he had done was for the good of the Hyuuga clan, those sweetened words now only brought forth a bitter after taste. No matter how he changed the phrases, lessening the impact, and massaged the truth; it still did not change the fact that he had killed off his younger sibling. And with the passing of time, the wounds failed to not only heal but instead manifested deeper into his nerves. He hated his own reflection for all he saw was the exact replication of his deceased brother. Solitude was his only sanctuary.

Through such torturous times, however, the lost being reluctantly began witnessing his nephew growing up to be a man his father would be extremely proud of.

And when those clear eyes that had glared with hatred switched to neutral indifference and finally, to acceptance; Hyuuga Hiashi felt the tightened ropes loosen around the confines of his throat.

Ironically, he found salvation in the very consequence of his unforgivable sin.

_I can only hope that I might find peace by doing the right thing for once – by giving your son the happiness he deserves._

"Well, so far, your supposed prioritization is not bringing results. I don't want _goddamn_ speeches on honour and family crap. I want fucking results!" Visibly annoyed at the lack of remorse in the old Mortimer's eyes the Hokage's already short temper gave way to a snappy remark.

Narrowing her eyes in determination, Tsunade slowly rotated to fully regard him in blatant displeasure.

"Do you know what I think, Hiashi?" She suddenly whispered; her chin angled in such a way that almost made her look spoiled and haughty.

"I think that it was a grave mistake on my part to entrust my apprentice to your household. I am beginning to _utterly_ regret my decision to marry her into your stupid clan for protection. In fact, I am tempted to have the union annulled entirely in the near future. What do you have to say to that?"

Ignoring the warning glint in the Hokage's eyes, the Hyuuga clan lord did all he could ever do –respond with civility.

"…Only that we have our own reasons for accepting your apprentice as part of our family," Hiashi easily replied, appearing to have anticipated such a threat. "She was, and still is, considered to be an enormous asset to the Hyuuga clan for reasons that you are already aware of, I'm sure."

Pausing for emphasis, the head of the Hyuuga clan cleared his throat a couple of times before continuing.

"And I do not intend to let her go. Like you have insinuated, we had initially accepted this 'mission' only because of her accomplishments as a kunoichi. But I now also see the potential in her to be the great future Lady of the Hyuuga clan."

"I can tell you right now that our clan will **not** allow the dissolution of the marriage."

"…And I can also speak on behalf of my nephew that he has no intentions of being separated from his _wife_." Flinching at the downright under-handed, _manipulative_, **sneaky **move on the old geezer's part, Tsunade remained uncharacteristically silent. It was no secret that the current Hokage had a soft spot for the aspiring generation of the usual misfits such as that of the obnoxious ramen-loving blonde. But she had surprisingly formed a close boss-and-subordinate bond with the young Hyuuga. Considering his elevated position as an ANBU captain and her confounding role as the Hokage, it was perhaps inevitable. But what had her choking on her afternoon sake was the ease, familiarity, and – _dare say _– affection Neji portrayed towards her talented apprentice with rosette locks.

It was, of course, never blatantly obvious.

It would take a pitchfork, blazing torches and an angry mob to pull _something _out of a Hyuuga, after all. But even a blind man would see the adoration whenever Sakura was in the near vicinity. It would consist of the relaxation of Neji's guarded stance as if he no longer felt the need to put up a barrier around himself; as if he was finally _home _whenever the pink-haired kunoichi was by his side.

How he seemed to make her laugh with a simple (usually a sarcastic) remark. How he soothed her by silently offering his shoulder after a particularly frustrating operation. How he made time to accompany her with simple domestic errands during his days off and simultaneously, put up with Naruto, Sai _and _Kakashi at the same time to be near the sweet girl. He had stunned all with his extremely attentive ways.

It was only due to such devotion that the Hokage had allowed the marriage to go ahead.

And being an absolute sucker for love and romance in general, Tsunade did not have it in her heart to deny what appeared to be genuine emotions on his part.

Knowing her apprentice – who was extremely cautious in the matters of the heart – the Hokage made sure to emphasis the fact that this was a mission, a masquerade; an **act**. But as a keen observer and an individual who had experienced much during her time, she had come to a conclusion that the two of them would be good for each other. As expected, Neji was taking the mission in his stride pursuing his object of affection. It would, however, take longer for Sakura to totally grasp onto the situation.

Tsunade was hoping it would be sooner than later.

It would certainly lessen the complication in this already complex matter.

"What is the current status?" With a dejected sigh, the Hokage relented.

Interpreting his nephew's matter as coming to a semi-compromise, Hiashi went straight down to business. "The imbalance is amplifying as we speak."

"And?" Tsunade questioned with an eyebrow raised in an expected manner.

"…The shields are weakening." And it was only with reluctance did the proud Hyuuga clan lord admit to the disadvantageous situation. "The prestigious clans of Konoha have acted as pillars since the very beginning. The Uchiha massacre has thrown off inbuilt seals established and developed for countless of generations."

Soaking in the ancient knowledge, Tsunade moved away from the warmth of the peeking sun and made her way towards the much cooler sector of her office containing the cluttered wooden desk flowing with papers and documentations.

"Twelve years have passed since the mass murder of the Uchiha clan. Why are the shields still weakening?" Seating herself in a rare display of solemnity, Tsunade sharply pointed out.

"…We are still not certain."

"But you seem to have suspicions." She relentlessly countered and cornered the powerful male, never once giving him the chance to remain neutral in the subject. She would get her answers.

"…" It was only when Hiashi gave her that look, did she fully understand the implications.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Tsunade breathed out, disturbed revelation entering into brown orbs.

"He is indeed strong. Darkened and twisted but strong. The young Uchiha falling prey to the forbidden arts could indeed be the causation to all this. It is a high possibility." Hiashi elaborated upon the unwelcoming prospect.

"The priests of the Hyuuga clan, can they not overpower his…_influences_?"

"No. A crack has already appeared. It will be wiser to initiate a new connection altogether and discard the old." Shaking his head at the impossibility of the hopeful suggestion, Hiashi swiftly put an end to the mere thought of such an idea.

"…But in order to do that, you need Uchiha Sasuke dead." Eyes downcast in such a way that screamed of disappointment, Tsunade quietly formulated in her head the next step that was to be taken.

And none of them were pretty.

"A temporary barrier will be put up by this afternoon. We have already contacted the Nara clan as well as the Inuzuka clan. The Hyuuga and Uchiha clan is no more; new relations will rise to compensate for the loss." With a final note, it was decided. Hardened silver orbs briefly gazed into equally determined brown ones before the Hyuuga clan lord slowly made his way towards the door. It was only when his back was fully turned did he declare the necessary conditions. "And yes, we need the young Uchiha dead for the new barrier to take proper effect."

"What of Uchiha Itachi?" Tsunade responded, not at all surprised nor disturbed by the inevitable request.

"He had rid himself the deep rooted ties with Konoha when he murdered his family members. This equivocates to the forfeit of his membership to the Uchiha clan. He is of no consequence to this current matter at hand."

"Fine – do all that you must."

As the door slid open, however, the Hokage never forgot to emphasise her superior standing in this messy situation.

"But mark my words, if this harms my apprentice in any way your entire clan will be answering to me."

xXxXxXxXxXxXx

With a splitting cry, a tightly clenched fist made the inevitable contact.

And the already unstable ground shattered; creating a radius of utter destruction around the petite female.

Emerald orbs blazed in fury while her breath came out in short gasps. A thin coat of sweat covered her entire body and her strained muscles jolted uncomfortably with every movement.

And yet, it was still not enough.

Despite the non-stop exertion, Sakura was far from satisfied.

Clenching her jaw, she stubbornly resumed with a number of kicks and punches towards the invisible enemy.

After every episode of the intangible 'abduction,' the medic with rosette locks would push herself to the point of exhaustion and collapse. It was obvious she relished in the mind-numbing darkness that remained free of snakes and crimson orbs. _There hadn't been many_. Perhaps a handful of episodes that dragged her away from the outer sensations of the body and into the domain of the inner psyche. Nevertheless the first time it had occurred, Sakura had been an absolute mess screaming and shaking uncontrollably.

It had, of course, happened during dinner with her faithful teammates.

Naruto and Sai had been absolutely _furious_ – both fuming and howling for vengeance and blood.

But after the initial fading of the suffocating sensations, the pink-haired medic had merely brushed it off as a one-time thing. And boy, had she been wrong.

It was when he began _touching _the powerful kunoichi no longer trusted herself to handle this on her own. Those strong hands that had once made her heart stop only brought petrifying chills while those eyes that made her swoon as a child seemed to trigger symptoms of dread and _fear_.

With an almost anguish cry, a swift punch resulted in the evaporation of a tree situated to her right. Nevertheless, it was still not-

"That is enough, Sakura."

…And then there was _him_.

Clad in his usual ANBU gear, freshly back from an assassination S-class mission, Hyuuga Neji stood directly across the exhausted kunoichi – the mask of a hawk hanging loosely by his side. Moving forth in his usual display of stealth and deadliness the handsome ANBU captain was instantly by her side, piercing silver orbs gazing into guarded emerald ones.

"I have been informed you've been training for the entire day, ever since uncle left for his meeting with Hokage-sama." The deep velvety tone of his voice echoed in the secluded training arena of the Hyuuga household and Sakura shivered instinctively, a phenomenon that had absolutely _nothing_ to do with the evening wind.

"Come back inside and rest."

With a quick gesture towards the inhabited household, the young Hyuuga offered. It instantly resulted upon the opposite effect to that of intended one, for Sakura snarled out in resentment. "You mean sit back and do nothing like a helpless wench?"

And the outburst was very much regretted upon as soon as it echoed across the fields.

With a deep sigh, Sakura feverishly rubbed her temple in the hopes of diminishing the throbbing migraine. Berating herself for snapping at Neji – who had involuntarily ended up becoming tangled in this mess – emerald orbs relayed a much deserved apology.

It wasn't Neji's fault that his family had forced upon a mission that not only held him responsible for the deeds of another but also restricted him in terms of a social and personal context. "…That was uncalled for. I apologise. I'm still a bit edgy." Sakura admitted, looking entirely miserable. Despite the fact that both parties had been 'forcefully' married with the commencement of the 'mission,' it still did not change the fact that the heavily sought after ANBU captain had absolutely **nothing** to gain from this.

At least for her, she was advantageously presented with the opportunity to momentarily escape from the nightmares of maddened blood-like irises. But for the young Hyuuga, all he obtained was a wife due to obligations, not of his desires.

Hence, at a young aspiring age Hyuuga Neji was inevitably being held down by yours truly and it was eating her up alive. Only in his early twenties and already he had a missus. And yet, despite being angry and bitter about the whole ordeal, Neji was just as he ever was; extremely understanding and much too kind for his own good. Now, this was not to suggest that Sakura was not happy about the unexpected reception from her ANBU captain. Hell, she was as ecstatic as any other would have been under such circumstances.

But it still did not change the fact that he was missing out; such as that of areas regarding certain _needs_.

With the initiation of the mission issued out by Hokage-sama, Sakura had been an absolute bundle of nerves at the prospect of being, more specifically, anyone's partner for that matter. Despite the fact that the marriage had been contractual the medic had expected that Neji being male and all, she would be required to perform...**sexual **obligations. Despite hours of consolidation from her more experienced friend, Ino, the pink-haired medic had been not at all convinced. Considering her inexperience in such domains, Sakura had been absolutely certain she would disappoint the young Hyuuga who she had secretly began developing feelings for over the years. And for the first time in her life, her virginity seemed to be an over-pending barrier. And yet, Neji had respected her space, treating her with absolute care; never touching her inappropriately even on their wedding night.

Oh, there was the chemistry, most definitely. The intense gazes, the heart-stopping caresses, the affectionate kisses that left her weak in the knees...

Even with the said attraction, however, he did not force her into anything and never expected anything out of her. He was an absolute gentleman. And true to his word, Neji did his outmost best to protect her from the immediate threat at hand.

...And this confused her beyond that of logical comprehension.

"I'm just not accustomed to handing over my well-being so…_entirely _to another." Sakura resumed as she tugged back sweat-stricken hair in uncertainty and discomfort. But it was soon replaced with an almost faraway look as unwanted memories bombarded her senses. "…Not since my genin days, anyways," she softly whispered with an unreadable expression adorning her features.

"The Hyuuga clan will protect you to the very end, this I promise you." Neji curtly replied. Succinct and swift, very much true to his nature.

"It's just… Don't take offense but I don't want to be protected – **period**. I've already burdened your family enough, Neji. This…stupid _mission _has only brought trouble and inconvenience to-" With an almost panicky look, the pink-haired medic began rambling until an amused looking ANBU captain put a swift end to the mindless fumble.

"As I have said many times before, _I_ will protect _you_. Do you have such little faith in me?"

Having it heard while she was wide awake was definitely gratifying. Previously she had been disoriented, half-conscious and convulsing in pain, after all.

"You are my wife." Silver orbs warmed as he drew nearer. Sakura could almost _feel_ the warmth of his body at the proximity.

"...You keep saying that." Ignoring the sudden dryness of her throat and the hot blush spreading across her cheeks, Sakura lowered her eyes as she whispered back. "You keep saying that and yet…this _thing_, t-this mission-"

And her words of uncertainty were swallowed in whole as another pair of lips forcefully tugged her own.

She had no time to adjust, no time to _think_.

With a breathless gasp, all Sakura could do was helplessly clutch onto strong capable shoulders as the talented ninja proceeded on rendering her incapable of a single coherent thought.

The possessive invasion into the moist cavern of her mouth, the frenzy of patterns being drawn by warm hands, his tongue, the lean taut body grinding into her own… It had never been this _intense_. With a burst of passion, Neji was wracking havoc with his meticulous kisses as they both soothed and taunted.

And all she could do was ride out the powerful assault.

It was only when the initial explosion eclipsed to softer exchanges, did he reluctantly release kiss-swollen lips. With a helpless whimper, Sakura gasped out aloud as she greedily inhaled.

"I keep repeating it because you don't seem to understand."

His shortened breath was unbearably hot against her moist lips.

"I'm not going anywhere." Drawing the petite woman further into his arms, the young Hyuuga ardently declared the words he had carefully carved into his heart all those many years ago.

"And I'm not going to let you go; **no. matter. what.**"


End file.
